A beautiful lie
by Dre-Chan
Summary: Porque ni si quiera las naciones se libran de la posibilidad de que sus pesadillas puedan llegar a cumplirse.


Todo lo que Inglaterra temía que le sucediera le estaba pasando de golpe, en un instante había pasado de tener todo lo que quería a estar a punto de perderlo.

-He elegido ser libre, Inglaterra-los dos estaban completamente empapados por culpa de la lluvia.

-Esto no lo has decidido tú, _America_, ha sido _France_ el que te ha comido la cabeza para que te vayas.

-No, él simplemente me ha ayudado a conseguirlo porque sabe que puedo ser independiente.

-¡Solo te ha ayudado para hacerme daño a mi! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, _America_?-el ojiverde intentaba por todos los medios hacer que la colonia entrara en razón.

-No, _England_ esto no lo ha hecho por ti, sino por mi así que no hay nada más que puedas decir.

-Tú solo no serás capaz de salir adelante, todavía no eres lo suficientemente...

-¿Lo suficientemente qué?-le interrumpió el americano-¿maduro, mayor?

-¡Solo eres un niño!

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber, he aprendido lo suficiente.

-¡Gracias a lo que yo te enseñé! _America_, piénsalo bien ¿por qué iba a ayudarte _France_ si no saca ningún tipo de beneficio de esto?

-Porque cree en mi, que tú no lo hagas no significa que los demás tampoco. Además no ha sido el único que me ha ayudado.

-¿Te refieres a _Spain_? Que casualidad que sea él también el que te ayude, como siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien-dijo el inglés sarcástico.

-No, _England_, no voy a seguir hablando y dándole vueltas a lo mismo, quiero ser libre, tener la total independencia y eso es lo que voy a conseguir.

-¡Es que no entiendes nada!-Inglaterra apuntó con el mosquete a la colonia, directo al pecho.

-Estamos rodeados por mis hombres, _England_, no serás capaz de dispararme antes de que ellos te acribillen a balazos-era cierto, al rededor de las dos naciones se había formado un círculo de combatientes americanos aunque el inglés no los había notado hasta entonces.

-Pero tú no dejarías que eso pasara ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te has enterado aún de lo que pasa aquí? _England_, me quiero independizar porque te odio, odio todo lo relacionado contigo. Te odié desde el primer día que me acogiste en tu casa.

-P-pero tú me elegiste a mi-ahora la lluvia que le mojaba la cara iba mezclada con lágrimas.

-Y siempre me he arrepentido de ello. Te elegí por pena, porque siempre has estado solo, nunca has tenido a nadie y aunque intentes demostrar que no lo necesitas sabes que es mentira-Ahora América también le apuntaba a él con un arma.

-Nunca me dijiste que te arrepentías de tu decisión-el arma, que antes apuntaba directo al corazón ahora temblaba.

-Porque nunca estabas el tiempo suficiente como para poder hablar, siempre estabas en tu barco, buscando saquear cualquier otro que se cruzara en tu camino, jamás tuviste tiempo para mi.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Estuve ahí cada vez que me necesitaste.

-No, nunca me has apoyado, no sabes nada de mi. Estoy harto de esto, harto de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, harto de no tener ningún tipo de libertad y ¿sabes qué? Se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás, _England_, he decido que no quiero saber nada más de ti-con un golpe del mosquete el ojiverde cayó al suelo, quedando de rodillas y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-Creí que eso ya te lo había explicado antes _Amerique_, _Anglaterre_-Francia estaba justo delante de él, donde antes había estado América.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí,_ France_?-aún desde el suelo la isla se permitió mirar a su enemigo con suficiencia.

-¿Por qué no iba a estar? al fin y al cabo todo esto lo he creado yo, quería venir y contemplar mi obra.-El francés dejó escapar una carcajada antes de seguir hablando-Y por lo que veo me gusta el resultado.

-¿Dónde está _America_?

-Ahora eso ya no debería importante, es independiente. Ha vuelto a decidir y esta vez me ha escogido a mi-con el cañón del mosquete le levantó la cabeza al inglés-Creí que te dijo que a ti solo te escogió por pena.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, _France_, y_ America_ era solo un crío, una nación recién formada. No puedes seguir resentido por eso.

-No, no lo estoy, ya no. Te he quitado a lo que más querías, con eso me puedo conformar por ahora-Sin decir más se giró, tirando el mosquete y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a América, pero no el joven que acababa de declararse independiente, sino la pequeña colonia que fue la primera vez que tanto Francia como Inglaterra le vieron.

-¿A quién vas a escoger esta vez, _Amerique_?-le preguntó Francia mientras le tendía la mano.

La pequeña colonia no titubeó en ningún momento antes de coger su mano, sin tan siquiera mirar al inglés.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra abrió los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara, estaba mojada.<p>

-Todo ha sido un sueño-dijo, en voz alta, para intentar tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El rubio se deshizo de las mantas en cuanto estuvo algo más calmado y salió de su cuarto, buscando el de América.

Al entrar vio a la pequeña colonia, que no aparentaba más de 7 años, durmiendo acurrucado en su cama, hecho una bola y abrazando la almohada.

Con un suspiro de alivio Inglaterra entró al cuarto y, sin hacer ruido de sentó al borde de la cama, viendo dormir al pequeño que sonreía en sueños. A los pocos minutos comenzó a despertarse, estirándose todavía con los ojos cerrados y chocando con Inglaterra.

-Hi, _England_!-saludó felizmente el pequeño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a ver si estabas ya despierto ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí-dijo el oijazul mientras asentía enérgicamente-¿Por qué lloras?-quiso saber, tocándole la cara y quitándole una lágrima que recorría la mejilla de la nación mayor.

-No es nada, es solo que he tenido un mal sueño.

-¿Has soñado con fantasmas?

-Sí, algo así ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-¡_Yes_!-gritó el pequeño- Y quiero un desayuno muuuy grande porque tengo mucha mucha hambre.

-Bien, hoy vas a tener un desayuno digno de un rey. No tardes en venir-Inglaterra se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto-_America_ ¿nunca me vas a dejar solo verdad?-preguntó, quedándose en la puerta esperando la respuesta.

-¡Claro que no! Nunca nunca sería así de malo contigo.

El inglés sonrió mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina, pero aún con las palabras del pequeño no se tranquilizó del todo. Aunque nunca dejaría que llegara a ocurrir algo semejante a su sueño, lo detendría todo antes de que pasara.

Sí, América nunca le abandonaría, él no era como las demás naciones, mientras le tuviera a él nunca volvería a estar solo de nuevo.


End file.
